A New Taste of Love
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Aqua Has Made The Wrong Move When Looking For Ven and Terra, But That Doesn't Mean It's All Bad.


_**So, my friends and I had this discussion about an Aqua and Starfire crossover and one thought I could write a lemon between the two of them. And I decided, 'Why the fuck not!"**_

 _ **I also should say I'm using New 52 Starfire's design for this story.**_

 _ **I don't own DC and Kingdom Hearts**_

Aqua was now lost on some deserted planet. She had no idea where she was or what was to happen. Guess she made a wrong move while looking for Terra and Ven.

Before long, a group of small ships surrounded her. Aqua summoned her keyblade and began slashing down her enemies. After many were taken, one fired a tranquilizer at her. Aqua did her best to keep guard, but fell unconscious very soon.

 _Later_

The blue haired woman woke up in a jail cell. She could tell it was a special one because there were no windows, one bed, and instead of bars, the exit/entrance was a steel wall.

Aqua tried to summon her keyblade again, but was shocked unknowingly. She then noticed a collar on her neck that must have prevented her from using powers.

"This is bad" She moaned. "So very bad"

Just before things could get worse, Aqua heard the door unlock. Terra and Ven's friend turned to see a young woman with orange skin and green eyes walk in and lock the door. She was Koriand'r mostly known by, Starfire.

"What's the big idea?" Aqua demanded.

Starfire then pulled her into a kiss. Not knowing she was doing this to learn her language. The keyblade master aggressively pushed Starfire onto the bed and kissed back. Starfire lost her mind and kissed back. Both women moaned between the kiss.

Aqua slowly removed her mouth from Starfire's as saliva still attached their tongues. Bluenette then pulled her orange skin lover's shirt off. She wasted no time was took care of her bra too relieving Starfire's giant breasts. Aqua soon cupped her breasts in her hands and fondled them. Moans came from Starfire mouth as Aqua leaded forward and locked her mouth onto her nipple. This forced Starfire to moan louder. Aqua then gently circled Starfire's nipple with her tongue.

When finished, Aqua slowly licked down the princess's curvy body. She then unzips her pants and removed them followed by her panties. Aqua began tasting the womanhood of a species she had no clue what it was, but didn't care. Starfire moaned even louder than before.

"Enjoying yourself?" The human asked.

"So you like to play dirty, huh?" Teen Titans member asked while flipping herself on top of Aqua. "Then I'll play dirty, too."

Koriand'r harshly tore off all of Aqua's upper clothing. Her breasts seemed so much bigger now that her shirt and bra were gone. Starfire then took hold of her breasts and moved them in many different directions. The fast pace made Aqua moan. Starfire leaned down and slowly licked her nipple. With her guard down, Starfire bit down on her boob as a scream of both pain and pleasure escaped bluenette's mouth. Starfire fondled the other boob with her free hand

Koriand'r then tore her lower body clothing off leaving both women butt naked(Besides the collar).

"Split 'em" She growled

Aqua did as she was told allowing the orange skinned alien to reach her entrance and lick her. Aqua moaned when every move Starfire made down there. Starfire smirked and her increased her speeds.

"Oh my god!" Aqua yelled.

"Time for the climax!" Starfire chuckled.

The human and alien pressed their womanhood's against each others and started scissoring. Moans of unspeakable pleasure came from both of them. They then increased their speed and power giving even more pleasure.

"This is amazing!" Koriand'r laughed.

"Don't stop!" Aqua begged.

Aqua and Starfire kept this up for about fifteen minutes not slowly down anytime soon.

"I'M CUMMING!" Both screamed at the top of their lungs.

After they cleaned off the bed, the women both rested together. Starfire laid on top rubbing her breasts against Aqua's.

"I'll set you free" She smiled "Just need some rest."

"Ditto" Aqua replied.

They both fell asleep knowing no one would disturb them for awhile.


End file.
